Duas Semanas
by Emperor Hades
Summary: Viver é facil. Seguir vivendo é simples, questão de mera subsistência. Deixar tanta coisa para trás... nem sempre é fácil. Esquecer é impossível. Um drama bem humorado, mas ainda assim um drama. Presente para a Pipe.


_Cara, momento aqui. _

_CENTÉSIMA FANFIC. Pô. CENTÉSIMA. _

_É de golpear o sustentáculo do acampamento com o membro locomotor inferior ou não é? 8D Quatro anos, pombas. E sim, eu devia falar coisas bonitas aqui, mas não. _

_CENTÉSIMA, CARALEO. Ahem. Sim, eu tou ciente de que não são 100 fics no meu profile 8D muitas delas não foram upadas por... tosqueira extrema de quando eu tava aprendendo. Mas pra isso elas contam 8D_

_Pipe, pombas, uma coincidência Phoda, ehm? Presente daqueles. Nada mais certo que eu tenha começado e que eu assinale os... sei lá, marcos da árdua jornada para me tornar um mestre ficwriter, com o fandom que me iniciou. XD_

**Duas semanas**

- HEEEEEERO!!!! Precisamos de um novo sofá!!! – veio o berro do andar inferior, seguido de passadas rápidas e ruidosas na escada.

- ...por quê?

Heero gostava daquele sofá. Era confortável. Combinava com a parede. Era fácil de limpar. Tinham feito... ahem... pela primeira vez ali. Wufei dormiu por quase dois meses ali, antes de descobrir e fazer um papelão e uma cena dos diabos.

Ele gostava do maldito sofá.

- Aquela mola arrebentou de novo. – disse Duo, já entrando no escritório, como assim eles chamavam um dos quartos modificados, e se apoiando no encosto da cadeira, fazendo Heero se inclinar um pouco para trás – Sabe, aquela bem no meio do acento.

- ...eu tinha consertado isso ano passado.

Duo girou os olhos nas órbitas.

- Eu lembro disso. Só que dessa vez rasgou até o forro. Cara, imagina se pega em alguma coisa... Importante?

O ex-piloto do 01 franziu o cenho; ele já havia consertado aquela mola, poderia tranquilamente fazer isso de novo amanhã, não havia necessidade de comprar um sofá novo só por causa de uma mola estourada.

- E você sabe... – Duo continuou, com um sorrisinho – Eu não estou me referindo a olhos, nem nada do tipo... Só que foi bem a mola da parte do sofá onde eu me sento depois do banho.

Duo, como muitas pessoas, em geral saia do banho apenas envolto numa toalha. Duo, diferentemente de muitas pessoas, enrolava o cabelo na toalha e sentava pelado no sofá... no lugar... onde a mola... havia quebrado.

Ai.

- Pode ser na terça-feira? Ou você vai querer ir amanhã?

- Não, amanhã é domingo, o centro vai estar virado num formigueiro. Terça tá ótimo. Além do mais, a gente tem um monte de coisa pra fazer amanhã.

-Hn.

Dizendo isso, Duo deu um beijinho na têmpora de Heero e soltou o encosto da cadeira, que voltou a posição normal.

- Boa noite.

- Boa noite. – foi a resposta automática de Heero, já voltando a olhar para os diagramas e tabelas na tela de seu laptop.

- E... que mal pergunte, você vai vir dormir agora? Porque... bom, aquela mola não acertou nenhum lugar importante e tal.

Heero ergueu a cabeça e fixou o olhar na parede por um instante, enquanto ouvia passos preguiçosos se distanciando. Seu último teste de audiometria havia dado resultados extremamente satisfatórios, o que era prova suficiente de que estava ouvindo perfeitamente bem.

Ele havia acabado de ser... coagido a ir para a cama! Porque, era mais do que evidente, não havia ser na terra capaz de ouvir aquilo (ok, exceto uma fração generosa de homens extremamente confortáveis por sentir admiração unicamente pelo sexo oposto) e ficar trabalhando.

Maldição. Ia acabar perdendo outro prazo de entrega. E apesar de... bom, dos benefícios em se atrasar um pouco, não conseguia deixar de pensar no que havia acontecido com o soldado perfeito de alguns anos atrás.

Foi com o cenho franzido que salvou seu trabalho e desligou o laptop, caminhando para o quarto rapidamente.

_Ok, Pipe, aqui começa o teu presente. É um estilo meio diferente do qual eu costumo usar, mas, tá aí. Mais uma vez eu peço desculpas pela demora em começar a entregar. E mais uma vez, feliz aniversário. _

_E sim, isso é um prólogo. _

_Hades queira que eu consiga manter a premissa de uma fic semisséria XD E sematualizavel. _


End file.
